Look After You
by mazikeenpendragon
Summary: Oscar knew how much this was hurting Josslyn. It was why he'd made Cam make him the promise that he did. Companion piece to Dark Paradise and Requiem.


**Look After You**

 **Summary: Oscar knew how much this was hurting Josslyn. It was why he'd made Cam make him the promise that he did. Companion piece to Dark Paradise and Requiem.**

Oscar sighed and sat in his bed as he flipped through the calendar he and Josslyn had written their plans in. It was hard knowing that they wouldn't get these moments. That he couldn't give Josslyn everything she deserved. It hurt more than the knowledge that he wouldn't be here next year. It hurt to know that Josslyn was his first and last great love, he wouldn't be Josslyn's. And it made him feel so damn guilty to know that Josslyn was going to lose him. That she'd been trying to hide how heartbroken she was and how she was trying to be strong for him.

That was why he'd asked Cam what he did. He knew the other boy loved Josslyn. He could see it so clearly. It was obvious today when the two had hugged. Cam would be good for her. He'd make sure that she didn't lose herself. That she lived her life and didn't just mourn him forever. That was the most important thing.

* * *

As the days passed, Oscar tried to get every moment and memory he could with Josslyn, wanting to give her something to think back fondly on. Josslyn would take him go cart raising and skydiving. She'd take him out on the speedboat at the Quartermaines and would try her best to teach him volleyball.

During the summer, Josslyn dragged he and Cameron with her to Australia. His parents of course came with them. There, Josslyn introduced Oscar to her father and showed him her favorite places around the island her father lived on. She convinced both he and Cam to go scuba diving and surfing with her. In these moments, Josslyn seemed freer than she had in months. It was amazing to see and it just made him love her all the more. He'd missed this side of her. Today, he was sitting on the beach as he watched Josslyn as she played in the water with her father and Cam. He'd been with them until he'd grown exhausted and assured Josslyn he'd be okay on the beach. That he wanted to see her have fun.

"Hey Oscar." His father said as he took a seat next to him in the sand and threw him a smile. "Why aren't you down there with them?"

Oscar shrugged. "I got tired. I like watching them, anyway. I haven't seen Joss so carefree in awhile."

Drew looked down sadly. "You do know that it's not your fault that she's been so sad, right?"

His son glanced down, he picked some sand up in a fist and then let it spill through his fingers. "She's told me that. But she's been so worried about me that she hasn't been focusing on herself. It makes me feel guilty. It's why I-" He cut himself off.

His dad looked at him curiously. "It's why you what?" He wondered carefully.

Oscar let out a sigh. "It's why I asked Cam to look out for Josslyn. He loves her just as much as me. I know he'll be able to make her happy. I just...I want that for her. I don't want her to mourn me forever. I don't want her cutting herself off from everyone."

Drew gave a solemn quirk of his lips. "You're a good kid, you know that?"

* * *

It's the beginning of the next school year when it happens. Josslyn is called to the office and finds her mother there. And she _knew_. She just _knew._ And she wanted to scream, but she _couldn't._ Instead, she followed her mother out to the car and they rode in silence to the hospital.

Josslyn immediately collapsed into a chair by Oscar's side. Her hand laced with his. She paid no mind to his parents and grandmother on the other side of him as she whispered to him that it was okay. That he could let go. And Oscar listened to her. She felt as his soul left his body. And she let out a broken wail.

Arms wrapped around her and pulled her close and she clung to them. She turned in those arms and burrowed her head into Cam's neck. She didn't bother to wonder what he was doing there as she sobbed.

* * *

Oscar watched the scene carefully. He walked over to his sobbing parents and grandmother and touched them on the shoulders. And then moved over to Josslyn and Cam. He swallowed and let out a breath that he didn't even need anymore. His hand raised and he caressed Josslyn's cheek. Then, he squeezed Cam's shoulder and headed towards the light with one last glance back at his parents, his grandmother, and the girl he loved. And hoped they'd be okay.


End file.
